Contemplation (Holy Name)
What is the origin of our consciousness? What does it mean to think and reflect and have imagination? To think things through, to plan and imagine possible scenarios? The Name of Contemplation describes the effects of Infinity on the minds of living things, transforming them from basic animals into higher-functioning sapient beings. It is believed that encounters with this aspect of God is what gave the first humans their superior intelligence over all others on Earth. Prodigy Degrees The Awakened Ones (Organization): Many Theists (The 'Awakened Ones') hold to the "Mind-Mirror Theory" which states that it was through interaction with each other and the mysteries of existence that caused humans to evolve higher intelligence. Scientific studies repeatedly show that species of animals which have strong social dynamics (external link) tend to be smarter than those who don't. This theory also holds that the idea of a mind is a 'mirror' of sorts for all of infinity. For what is a mind but the ability to look at existence, think on it and come to conclusions based on ones knowledge and preferences. The ability to think of others things, especially other minds, is what drove the evolution of the higher-functioning mind of modern Homo Sapiens. Some members of the Infinite Order hold that one of the central tenets to their Order is the concept of the Mind itself. Why else would their Order draw so many "smart" types of people, and why it has such a strong presence in both the Arcane and Scholastic Orders? Creators identify with artsy types, Destroyers identify with soldiers, Kings identify with leaders, and Prodigy identify with mathamatical genuises. But the Theists identify with anyone who values the over-all concept of the Mind itself - for the Mind is the Mirror of Infinity. Examples of Contemplation: 'Space is big. Really big. You just won't believe how vastly, hugely, mind-bogglingly big it is. I mean, you may think it's a long way down the street to the chemist, but that's just peanuts to space.' Douglas Adams, Hitch-hiker's Guide to the Galaxy We human beings have trouble with infinity - yet infinity is a surprisingly human subject. Philosophers and mathematicians have gone mad contemplating its nature and complexity - yet it is a concept routinely used by schoolchildren. Exploring the infinite is a journey into paradox. Here is a quantity that turns arithmetic on its head, making it feasible that 1 = 0. Here is a concept that enables us to cram as many extra guests as we like into an already full hotel. Most bizarrely of all, it is quite easy to show that there must be something bigger than infinity - when it surely should be the biggest thing that could possibly be. Brian Clegg takes us on a fascinating tour of that borderland between the extremely large and the ultimate that takes us from Archimedes, counting the grains of sand that would fill the universe, to the latest theories on the physical reality of the infinite. Full of unexpected delights, whether St Augustine contemplating the nature of creation, Newton and Leibniz battling over ownership of calculus, or Cantor struggling to publicise his vision of the transfinite, infinity's fascination is in the way it brings together the everyday and the extraordinary, prosaic daily life and the esoteric. Whether your interest in infinity is mathematical, philosophical, spiritual or just plain curious, this accessible book offers a stimulating and entertaining read." -From A Brief History Of Infinity: The Quest To Think The Unthinkable. References: -http://www.catholic.com/encyclopedia/contemplation -http://www.hyperthot.com/1112_bk.htm -https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Talk:Infinity_(philosophy) -https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Evolution_of_human_intelligence Category:God